


Study with the Stars

by Crows_Imagine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Daichi working at the library is great okay, M/M, Oikawa is very tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: Daichi helps yet again another frantic student with their paper.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Study with the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [penstrikesmidnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penstrikesmidnight/gifts).



> For Jordan! I hope you enjoy!!!

The day is far too long. Each day, as the calendar creeps closer to summer, get longer and longer, and Daichi is sick of it. It doesn’t help when he has to balance his part-time job at the library

“May I help you?” Daichi says with a deep sigh that could rival the sights of Fukurodani’s own setter. No wonder he appears so tired all the time. Daichi understands his pain, dealing with all sorts of students on a daily basis. At least he’s getting paid for it.

“I need astronomy books,” the man says. He looks awful. Not to say that his face looks awful, he’s rather attractive. But his (probably normally gorgeous) hair is messy like he’s unaware of what a brush is, has dark bags under his (sparkling) eyes, with crooked glasses and sweatpants paired with a matching zip-up hoodie and a dark shirt with an alien on top. “I need astronomy textbooks, like yesterday.”

“You’re going to have to be a little clearer than that,” Daichi replies. He hates when students, and even faculty, expect library workers to know immediately what kind of books they are searching for, as if he can read minds. If he could read minds, he certainly would not be working for their campus library in his free time.

The man sighs. “Primordial Nucleosynthesis.”

“What?”

The man straightens his glasses and Daichi internally wishes that it’s the only thing straight he can do. Even as a disgruntled student facing the last few days of the semester, he looks really hot.

“That’s the topic of my paper. One of my sources isn’t good and I don’t have time to scroll on the database. It’s due tomorrow, so I really need any books you have on hand. Anything published in the last few years?” Despite his messy appearance and the deadline weighing on him, not to mention his words, the man sounds calm.

Daichi clears his throat, pushing his feet on the ground to roll his wheeling chair closer to the library computer. “Let’s see what’s out there.”

“Thanks.” Not even a pause longer than a second before the student is back rambling. “Normally I don’t wait this long for work. I didn’t! But a ton of stuff is happening and I got a lot of projects happening right now. I’m a good student! Seriously. Not to mention volleyball practices are only getting longer the closer we are to the first tournament of the year.”

“I didn’t suggest otherwise,” Daichi quips. Clearly the student feels awkward, or rather judged, for not doing their paper earlier. Daichi really doesn’t care. It’s his job and he’s seen people rush for books as sources when their paper is due in less than two hours.

The student does look familiar and the mention of volleyball connects the dots.

“You’re Oikawa Tooru,” Daichi simply says, kicking himself for questioning how long it took him to realize it. Even with two years since they last saw each other, he had no clue that Oikawa went to his university.

Oikawa smiles. “Wondered if you’d notice, Sawamura.”

“You’re wearing glasses and a big alien shirt, which I’d never guess is your style. Also, your hair is a wreck.” Daichi squints. “Are you wearing alien clips?”

“That’s rather rude! And hey! I have to keep my hair out of my face somehow.”

“And not a brush?”

“Shut up! I didn’t know you went here, Daichi-chan.”

The rumors are true, Oikawa loves his honorifics.

“I could say the same to you, I didn’t know you’d stay in Miyagi.”

“I transferred here from a Tokyo university, got a full ride here. I did at the other place, but this is better for my major and the volleyball team won nationals last year.” Oikawa takes him in, eyebrows furrowed. “How come you don’t play still?”

“I still play recreational,” Daichi answers, writing down the books and their codes for Oikawa to easily find them. “But I was never like you.”

“You were really good,” Oikawa says. He doesn’t seem the type to sugar-coat or give white lies, so hearing those words come out of his mouth means a lot to Daichi.

“Thanks. I still enjoy it. Love seeing matches.”

“I’d love to see you play.”

The words surprise Daichi and he almost drops his pen. “What? Why me?”

“You were really good,” Oikawa repeats. “Especially captain to captain. You damn crows always gave us a good fight. But we beat you before,” he adds in a teasing tone.

“And we beat you the last time,” Daichi reminds, causing Oikawa to puff out in agitation.

“That’s different.”

“Not really. Here’s a list of books on the second floor, I think they’ll help you out. If you need anything else, you can even call the desk without having to leave you station.” Daichi wonders why he says that. Normally he doesn’t care, but he wouldn’t mind Oikawa disregarding

You look good with shorter hair.” With that he picks up his backpack and disappears off to the second floor.

Daichi wishes he isn’t disappointed that Oikawa doesn’t stop by his desk for the rest of his shift. When the clock hits 10 p.m., Daichi packs up and immediately tears into his protein bar. Curse the rules not allowing him to eat on the job, unless on break. Utter bullshit.

“Hey Daichi-chan!”

He freezes, half the bar chewed up in his mouth about to swallow when he peers over his shoulder.

Since when did the second level windows open? Daichi mentally mulls before thinking about how Oikawa must’ve glanced out the windows at the exact time Daichi left the library.

He swallows his mouthful of protein bar and calls out, “May I help you? I’m off the clock.”

“Come back up here!”

“What the hell for?” Daichi doesn’t need a real reason to follow up the stairs, search the cubicles and study rooms until he finds setter. But he won’t lie, he is curious about it all.

“You forgot to write your number down on this!” Oikawa waves the piece of paper with the titles Daichi had written on them. “Oh fuck!”

The very same piece of paper flies down. Daichi snatches it seconds before it falls into the bushes.

“You’re really smooth,” he says, tugging off his backpack and searching for a pen.

“I was gonna make it into an airplane,” Oikawa pouts as he writes down his number. “Fly it down real cool.”

“This is more amusing,” Daichi says, capping the pen and tossing it back inside his backpack, pencil pouches be damned. “Gonna make me climb all those stairs again?”

“I’ll meet you but you don’t get just to stand there. Show me your thighs!”

“I regret this already,” Daichi mutters, heading back towards the library doors.

This will be interesting for sure.


End file.
